


RoseGold - Travels

by Asa_de_Ouro



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asa_de_Ouro/pseuds/Asa_de_Ouro
Summary: This is one of a few self insert stories I made involving Chairman Rose. Enjoy!
Relationships: Rose | Chairman Rose & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	RoseGold - Travels

“I’m sure this is the proper address…” Chairman Rose knocked on the door of the small loft apartment, holding a keychain in his hand. As he waited, he examined it. “Lumiose City…?”  
After a short while, Asa opened the door, dressed in purple sweatpants and a loose pink tank top. She looked at him for a while before her eyes bulged out. “Rose!?” She grappled with the collar of her top, pulling it up. “Wh- What brings you here?”  
“Is this yours? You dropped it on your way out of the restaurant.” Rose held out the keychain.  
Asa took it from him and looked at it, still looking extremely nervous. “Oh! Y-yeah, this… this is from Kalos, it… is really hard to replace. Yeah.”  
“Oh, you’ve been to other regions?” Rose asked. “I’d love to hear about your travels, if you’ve got time.”  
“I… I mean, I do, but I’m sure you’ve got places to be.” Asa’s voice was cracking. “I’m sure Oleana is waiting for you in a Corviknight taxi right behind you…” Her voice trailed off as she didn’t see one. She gulped loudly and continued pulling at her top. “Regardless, I’m very aware you’re a busy man, and I don’t want to keep y—” She froze as she heard the familiar sound of Hatterene escaping her Pokeball, sensing her presence right behind her, telling her to relax. She cleared her throat. “How much time can you spare?”  
Rose looked at his watch. “About a half hour, if that’s okay.”  
“I’ll make it quick, I promise.”

While Asa rushed to the loft to change her clothes, Rose sat down on the couch. Immediately, her Boltund bounded up to him, wagging his tail and sniffing at his suit.  
“Okay- Hey! Bolt! Stop it! Down!” Asa came down from the loft. “I am so sorry, Rose.”  
“Oh, it’s no trouble at all; my Perrserker is the same way when I come home.” Rose petted Boltund’s head. “I think he likes me.”  
Asa softened up at the sight of Rose petting the dog. “So, I’ve got photo albums I’ve kept. It’s not just Kalos I’ve been to; I’ve been to…” She counted on her fingers. “Like seven different regions prior to this; including Kalos.” She searched through her bookshelf, pulling out one of the albums. “So this is— Oh my gosh. Where are my manners. Chairman Rose is in my house right now and I didn’t even ask. Would you like something to drink?”  
“If you have any tea, I would love some.”  
“I have some Roseli Berry tea, is that all right?”  
“That would be lovely, thank you.”  
Asa put some water into the electric kettle, then took out the box of Roseli tea. “That should have been the first thing I offered the second you set foot in here.” As the water heated up, she put two bags of tea into two mugs. “I think that album is mainly from Alola. It’s a really warm, tropical region.” She joined him back on the couch as she waited for the water to fully boil.  
“Well, that’s cute.” Rose smiled at the photo of Asa petting an Alolan Meowth. “That reminds me of the Meowths here, but it looks different.”  
“Oh yeah, Meowth has two other forms. One from the Alola region there, and one from the Kanto region. That’s actually the very first region I was in; Kanto. I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s where Leon got his Charizard, because Charmander is not native to Galar, but most common in Kanto.” She held up a finger as she heard the water boil and excused herself to pour the water, then brought the two cups with the tea bags steeping over to the coffee table.  
“What all regions have you been to; since you mentioned seven?” Rose asked.  
“Kanto… Johto… Hoenn… Sinnoh… Unova… Kalos and Alola.”  
“Wow… you’ve practically been around the world.”  
“I guess you could put it that way.” Asa nodded. As Rose turned the page, Asa felt a lump form in her throat as she caught a glimpse of a photo of herself wearing a dance outfit on the next page. She clapped her hand over it and tried to turn the page herself. “Oops! I guess it wasn’t all Alola; some stuff from Hoenn got put into that one too…”  
“What’s wrong with that photo?” Rose asked.  
“It’s… blurry.” Asa let out an awkward laugh. “…Now Sinnoh; that’s where the good stuff is.” She pulled out another album.  
“You know, you don’t have to look so tense just because I’m here.” Rose smiled warmly as he sipped his tea. “Relax; be yourself.”  
“I’ll try.” Her voice cracked again and she opened the Sinnoh album, sitting back down next to him. “This was one of the regions I enjoyed the most.”  
“Poffins, hmm?” Rose pointed at the picture of Asa smiling over a saucepan of batter, captioned ‘poffin baking! made a mess but tasty!’ “What are those?”  
“Oh, they’re like these little cake treats for Pokemon; if you can figure out their favorite flavor of berries, it’ll make them really happy. As far as I know, the recipe never took off in any other regions besides Sinnoh. They’re like Pokeblocks from Hoenn, but Pokeblocks are more like… cube-shaped candy instead of cakes. And they were really fun to make; but you gotta be, like… super precise about it, otherwise they’ll burn and taste really nasty. That goes for both Poffins and Pokeblocks.” Asa paused as she saw Rose smiling. “What?”  
“You got so excited, just then. Talking about something that makes you happy… especially being able to make something… I quite like that about your personality.”  
“O-oh!” Asa blushed. “Thank you.”  
“Tell me… are there any recipes from other regions that you’re able to recreate in Galar?”  
“Ah. Well… I think so. I think I have a book with recipes I copied somewhere around here.”  
“I’d like to make an offer to you. On my next free evening, another dinner meeting… but, I will invite you to my house, you can pick whatever recipe you like and we can eat together.”  
An ecstatic smile spread across Asa’s face. “S-sure! Yeah, sure!”  
Rose glanced at his watch, then stood up. “Oh dear… as much as I would like to hear more about where else you’ve been in the world, I’m afraid I have to be on my way. But I had a wonderful time. Thank you very much for sharing.”  
“And thank you for being willing to take time out of your day.” Asa opened the door for Rose as he left.  
“On my word; I’ll contact you during the day so you have plenty of time to get ready.” Rose waved. “I look forward to it.”  
“Same here! Same here… okay! Take care!” Asa waved back, then went back indoors. She let out a giddy giggle, then bounced over to the couch to flop down on it. “Oh gosh, oh gosh…” She squealed softly. “Getting to prepare dinner for Chairman Rose at his own home… I’m so excited…” Her expression changed as she saw Hatterene noticed she was panting and handed her a paper bag. “I’m good, I’m good.”


End file.
